You Belong With Me
by emberfire411
Summary: 'I crossed my arms, looking defeated as I watched Sky and Diaspro. "How do I compete with that, guys?"' AU, has Sky ever thought that just maybe, Bloom belongs with him?


**Well, it's officially 2010, and I'm getting my New Year's resolution out of the way; writing a Bloom and Sky story. I'm usually more of a sparxshipping type person, but I decided to mix it up a little. But anyway, this is a song-fic based off Taylor Swift's **_**You Belong With Me**_**. It's also AU; no magic whatsoever (though i'm sure most could figure that out themselves). Let's see...anything else? I think that's it...oh yeah! The inspiration to write this came from my good friend Starla, so a big thanks to her. Now that's it. Hope y'all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Everything and anything Winx Club is owned by Ingino Straffi and Rainbow S.p.a. I have no rights whatsoever (but if I did it would be wicked cool!)**

You Belong With Me

"Diaspro I know I...oh, come on, I was _joking_; everyone knows you can nail the routine at the football game on Friday..."

"Unless all those Three Musketeers she sneaks in class suddenly come back to haunt her."

'Your not helping!' Sky mouthed to me from across the room where he was pacing, his Motorola held up to his ear. I merely shrugged and smiled, popping an M&M into my mouth. "What did she just say?" I heard an angry voice yell out of the cell phone. Sky glared at me halfheartedly, talking into the phone, "She didn't mean that..."

"Right. I just said the devil was going to overtake her. Oops, too late."

"Bloom!" Sky tried to sound angry at me, but the laugh was coming through too much to be convincing. After a moment his face grew serious. "Diaspro, for God sake, she was _kidding_. Tell her you were kidding Bloom." Sky turned to me again, holding the phone in my general direction.

I stuck my tongue out at him, but still said loudly. "I was kidding."

He put the phone back to his ear. "See?"

"Devil's too smart to overtake her."

A pillow made contact with my head, the momentum knocking the bowl of M&M's out of my hands. It fell to the floor and landed with a thud, the little red and green candies scattering across the floor. "Hey!"

"Oh shoot...Hey Diaspro, I've got to go. Talk to you later." He hung up without waiting for her reply and dropped the phone onto one of the chairs in my living room and raced over to help me gather the candy. "Dang, there goes the last of our Halloween candy..."

"I should be thanking you. There's five hundred calories I can't eat. I still can't believe you convinced me to go out trick-or-treating this year."

"What's wrong with it?" He asked with a childish smile.

"We're sixteen, that's what's wrong! You got me to go out in public in a princess dress and ask for sugar. A _pink_ princess dress." Sky knew I hated the color pink, but always insists I look great in it.

"We had fun." He dropped a handful of the candies back into the bowl. "What was so bad about it?"

"I guess..." I said skeptically, reaching out and grabbing some more spilled chocolate. "At least Riven didn't take a picture of me and put it on MySpace."

Sky narrowed his eyes sarcastically. "And where did Riven get the picture?"

"I don't know..."

"I thought he got it from your cell phone."

"Oh, and it's my fault you were trying to pass off your bed sheet as a ghost?"

"I was being original."

"Originally boring." I said with a laugh, chucking an M&M at him.

He laughed and threw one back at me. Pretty soon we forgot all about picking them up and were just throwing them at each other. We laughed like little kids, the radio blaring Iyaz's_Replay_ in the background, and the ocean breeze blowing in from the window.

* * *

"That was so stupid of Diaspro to overreact like that." Flora insisted as she, Stell, and I walked down the hall the next day.

"I know, but in all fairness, I wasn't exactly nice to her either."

Stella adjusted her pink 'Hollister 22' shirt. "Bloom, you were telling her the truth. There's nothing wrong with that."

I laughed a little. "Maybe, but I shouldn't have been so loud."

"It is not your fault; I wasn't aware she now understood three-syllable words, either." We all laughed, and continued on.

"Girls!" I looked up to find Brandon and Andy racing down the hall toward us, looking nervous.

"Hey Bran!" Stella perked up even more. "What are you –"

"No time!" Andy cut her off. "The Wicked Witch of the West Coast is headed over here, and boy is she brewing a hurricane."

Before we could debate, we were headed back down the hallway to the music room. Andy pulled out the key (we don't even know where he got it) and jammed it into the lock. We all slipped in just as the sound of heels started echoing in the halls. "What is she even mad about?" Flora asked as she glanced out the glass in the door.

"Her," Brandon jerked his thumb at me, "She's really pissed about something Bloom did last night. She already tried to grill Tecna on where you were. If we hadn't gotten the warning from Riven..."

"What did you _do_?" Andy asked me.

I gulped. "Just told her the devil was too smart to overtake her."

"As much as I agree, I'd suggest next time you diss the most popular girl at the academy, you keep it quiet."

"All clear." Flora said from her lookout post. The five of us slipped out to the halls. We turned to double-check, and sure enough, Diaspro was pretty far away. She was waving at someone, and a few seconds later, Sky was next to her, hugging her. I crossed my arms, looking defeated. "How do I compete with that?"

Flora gave me a small smile as Andy put his hand on my shoulder. "That's high school, B."

* * *

"I missed you at the football game today." Sky said from over his shoulder before turning to the girl behind the counter. "One frozen banana, one strawberry smoothie, and one blueberry one."

"Sorry," I said absently, picking at a loose chunk of wood on the bench. "The girls and I were helping Timmy in the science lab with a new experiment."

"And the verdict?"

I shrugged, trying to hide a smile. "It caught on fire...again."

Sky shook his head. "Did the flames kill Tecna's laptop?"

"Yeah, it's dead...again."

"And you had to get the fire department clearance?"

"Again."

He laughed. "And your banned from the lab?"

"Again. Why are you even asking me, you knew it was going to happen."

"True...oh thanks, keep the change." Sky accurately balanced the banana on top of his smoothie in his hand and mine and the straws in his other. It was our tradition. Every other Friday since sixth grade we come out to the 'Original Frozen Banana Stand' and get one strawberry smoothie (mine), one blueberry smoothie (Sky's), and a frozen banana (Sky has the left side, I have the right). Besides over the summer when we're on vacation, we've never not done it. "Here you are, my good lady," Sky said in a fake British accent, holding out my smoothie.

"Why thank you," I smiled and took the drink, poking my straw into it and holding the other out for him. I felt it slide from my fingers. "So how did your game go?"

"We won. Mark got the final touchdown."

"Awesome. And did Diaspro screw up?"

"Nope, she nailed it. Even the coach was impressed."

"See, what did I tell her? Banana me."

Sky rolled his eyes with a smile and handed it over. I took a bite; the chill of it was refreshing against the California heat. "So what's on the agenda this weekend?" he asked, taking a sip of his smoothie.

I tapped my finger on the bench. "Weeeeeelllll...we're all being dragged to go shopping with Stella at Fashion Island."

"So we 'accidentally' meet up there with the diversion of; 'You guys want to go see Sherlock Holmes?'"

"I heard that's a really good movie." I said, speaking around a bite of the chewy treat.

"Yeah, you know Guy Ritchie directed it?"

"No way," I handed the banana back.

"Yep, Helia found it out online."

"A movie of his that doesn't suck. Have I traveled to an alternate universe? Is Lindsay Lohan going to suddenly become a normal person?"

Sky grinned, totally oblivious to the fact there was a smear of chocolate on the left corner of his mouth.

* * *

"What's taking him?" Brandon asked impatiently, tapping his foot.

He, Layla, Nabu and I were waiting outside the theatre for Sky so we could go spring the others from Stella's crazy shopping spree. The rest of the guys were over at Boarders, waiting for the text signal.

"I don't know. Sky said he'd be here. It was his idea."

"So where _is_ he?" Nabu asked. "This isn't like him at all…"

"Um, guys…" Layla pointed over to the other theatre doors. Sky was over there.

"Finally," Brandon said, stepping forward and raising his arm. "Hey –"

Sky shifted, and another person came into view. Diaspro hung onto his arm like she was wired to him. The two were laughing as they went inside. The four of us were silent. "Did he just ditch us?" Nabu finally asked.

"Yep." Brandon looked ready to go in there and toss Sky around like a Cesar Salad. "What the hell is his problem?" Brandon wasn't particularly the cursing type, and it sounded weird coming from him.

"I don't know," Layla looked about as happy as Brandon, "But I sure want to find out."

"Wait guys," Nabu cut off, "We all know Diaspro won't let him utter a word. Let's wait and let him explain."

"Yeah, your right." Brandon finally said before looking at me. "You ok?"

"Fine."

"We can go see the movie without him." Layla insisted with a smile.

I mustered one of my own, even though it was far less convincing. "Nah. Let's all meet up for something to eat. I'm starving."

"I second that," Nabu said with a cocky grin. "Cheap Chinese food, here we come!"

We texted everyone and headed over to the food court. Layla hopped onto Nabu's back as a joke, and we all laughed when he unexpectedly fell to the ground. "You know," Brandon said as he tried biting back a snicker when he saw Layla and Nabu, "There's got to be an explanation to this."

"I know there is."

"Good." Brandon nodded a little, "I'm sure this'll all get better."

It didn't. Sky and his sister went out of town with Diaspro's family the next day. They were going up to Utah to get the last of the snow before melted away. Brandon, Stella, and I (considering we know him the best) tried calling him in total fourteen times over the course of two and a half days. Nothing. "In all honesty, Utah has bad phone reception." Tecna had tried to vouch for him when we were all at Yard House on Thursday, but even she didn't sound convinced.

"Well then we know what his stupid excuse will be." Stella said with a tiny eye roll, taking another bite of salad.

"In all honesty his should take that excuse and stick it up his –" the only reason Riven didn't finish the insult was because Musa stuffed a California roll into his open mouth.

"Keep it down. There are kids here."

Riven gulped the roll down. "I'm just saying."

As much as I agreed with Riven, I didn't say anything. "Did you guys hear anything from him?" Helia asked.

"I gave up yesterday." Stella said.

"I tried last night, but I got voicemail." Brandon added. "What about you, Bloom?"

"I called before I left. Right to voicemail."

"Of course it did." Timmy said a little coldly.

It didn't get any better. When they got back next Monday, Sky was avoiding us more than ever. It seemed like that whole week was spent on the phone on three way calls and discussing what was going on. "I think Diaspro must have brainwashed him." I said on Thursday night during the three-way with Flo and Helia.

"At this point it sounds about right." Flora said with a little annoyance in her voice.

"But it doesn't make sense." Helia insisted, "Sky's never done this before. I think something up with Diaspro. Have you seen the smug little looks she gives us when we see the two of them?"

"I thought she just did that to me," I admitted.

"No. She commented about it in Science today and Riven almost threw a beaker of hydrochloric acid on her."

"I wish he would have." Flora said.

"I second that."

"Are you and Sky still going to the Original Frozen Banana stand after school tomorrow?"

"I'm going. I hope he is."

"Ok, just let us know sweetie. I'll call you an hour after school lets out. Will that be enough time?"

"Yeah, that's good."

Friday rolled around, and besides gym, I only saw Sky once. He didn't talk to me (obviously), so I didn't bother either. After school, I went and hung around downtown near the shop, waiting for him to show up. Flora called me right on time, but I didn't answer.

He never showed.

* * *

At two o'clock that morning (next day; you get my drift) my phone blasted the ringtone through my room. Groggily, I flipped my lights on and answered. "Person who needs sleep, how can I help you?"

"Bloom?"

My blood froze a little. "What do you want, Sky?"

"Are your parents' home?"

"No. Daphne's on semester break and my parents went to Napa for the weekend. What do you care?"

"Bloom look, I really," he took a shaky breath, "I know it sounds weird, but is it cool if I come over? I…" he broke off, and I suddenly realized what the voice was all about. Sky was_crying_. Sky never cried.

"Hey I'm sorry; I'm just tired is all. Get here when you can."

"Hmm, thanks. Give me ten minutes."

I tossed on jeans and a green shirt that was obviously one Stella left here because it had 'Team Jacob! 'Cause Edward bites.' written on it. I went down to the kitchen and pulled open some of the windows, letting a nice breeze blow into the open room. I grabbed some M&M's (my secret stash of candy hidden behind the plates in the top cupboard.) and poured them into a bowl. The sound of the waves in the distance was the slight reassurance that things would be fine. Finally, seven painfully long minutes later, I heard the sound of an engine distinct itself from the crashing waves. I walked outside just as Sky was getting out of his car. He looked better, his eyes weren't red or anything, something that was also reassuring.

We went inside to the kitchen and sat up on the bar, absently reaching out and grabbing a handful of candy from time to time. "So," I finally broke the silence, "Are you ok?"

"Not really."

"What happened?"

"Ha, what didn't happen is a better question." He said before resting his head on the table. "It's Diaspro."

"The wacky shack won't take her back?"

Sky laughed, reaching out and grabbing a few more chocolate pieces. "I wouldn't expect them to, either." It was quiet for a few minutes until he spoke again."In all honesty, you and I both know my parents are nut jobs, right?"

"I've suspected." I said slowly, not wanting to sound offensive.

"Well, Diaspro was going off like crazy tonight at my house. In all honesty, it's because she downed half a bottle of vodka my Dad had in our wine cellar. But she was on a drunken rant, complaining about Brandon and the guys and you girls…and then she said…well, something really horrible about you. I…I lost my cool."

My eyes widened. "What happened?"

"I…well, I just punched her. But I think I dented up her nose…well, nose job, I'm sure. But my parents were so mad at me, and they were saying I had better find a way to make it up to Diaspro and her family…"

"Are you?"

"Of course not. I said there was no way in hell. And we just kept arguing…" he sighed and turned to look at me, his blue eyes a little misty, "They're disowning me."

"What!" I couldn't help but explode, "That's totally unfair! Diaspro's a no good bitch, I'm glad you did that to her! You shouldn't be thrown out like that!"

Sky smiled sadly. "I know. Timmy was doing extra community service at the hospital, and he saw me there. He called Brandon, and I'm going to be at his place for a while."

"Oh Sky…I'm so sorry. You know if you want, you can stay here, too. My parents love you, probably more than me."

"Not true." He grinned, "But if it's ok, can I crash on your couch tonight?"

"No problem. Daphne'll get a shock in the morning, but she'll be cool. So that's why you've been acting so out of it?"

"Well other than that, it was because Diaspro knew how I felt about my parents. She was holding it over me. And believe me; I know that's no excuse for what I've done."

I gave him a hug. "It'll all work out. We've all got your back."

He wrapped his arms around me. "I know. I'm taking everything out of my bank account the minute they open tomorrow morning, and I got what I could into my car…"

"Which of course includes your Daughtry albums, right?"

He laughed. "You know I did. My all time favorite band. I guess it's a good thing, though. No more Diaspro, no more jacked-up parents…"

"No more Diaspro…hmm, that deserves a party."

Sky laughed. "Yeah…I'm sure with her money my parents would have wanted me to marry her or something."

"Now _that's_ a scary thought."

"Couldn't agree more." He grinned.

"So," I said, sitting back in the bar chair, "Now that she's gone, are going to be looking for the right girl? I know Eva in our science class has a major crush on you."

"Are you serious?"

"No, of course not. Eva's crushing on Brandon."

"Don't tell Stella." Sky muttered with a smile,

I nodded in agreement, jumping up and grabbing a Diet Dr. Pepper from the refrigerator, mostly to hide the disappointment on my face. "You want one?" I held the can to show him.

"Yeah, thanks." He reached out and easily grabbed it as I threw it to him. That's his football skills in action, I guess.

We spent some time just talking about random things, laughing and just enjoying each other. "You know, I can't thank you enough, Bloom."

I took another sip of my soda, finishing it off. "Come on, I didn't do anything."

"Yeah right. It's four twelve in the morning, we're sitting and talking, and even after I was completely horrible to you. You're a great friend."

"You are, too. I'm really glad you got out of there, Sky."

"Makes two of us."

He was giving me an odd look of almost endearment and curiosity. I glanced around the room, but his eyes were still on me. "I'd better let you sleep." I said, finally, getting up from the bar stool.

Sky followed my suit. "Yeah, you too. And I never got around to saying it, but nice shirt."

I looked down at the Twilight shirt and laughed. Sky and I both hated the series. "Thanks."

"Team Jacob, huh?"

"It's Stella's, smarty."

"So you're Edward?"

"Team Victoria, actually. I'm hoping she'll kick all their asses."

We both laughed. "Well good luck with that."

"Thanks. Goodnight Sky." I turned to go up to my room, but before I could, I hand grabbed my wrist and stopped me.

Sky turned my around to face him, and gave me a long, soft kiss.

When we broke apart, his face was as red as a tomato. "I…Sorry." He stuttered, "I don't know what came over me, I just…"

I smiled softly. "Don't worry about it. Really, don't. It was nice"

He smiled back. "Well good. Hey, you don't think that maybe tomorrow, after I get my bank account re-done, you'd want to go to lunch or something?"

"That sounds good. Are you sure you can pay, though? Shouldn't you be saving your money?"

"Let me worry about it ok?" he said jokingly.

"Hmm…nope." My smile turned to a grin. "Goodnight."

He pulled me closer and gave me another kiss. This one was more passionate, and I found myself totally caught up in it.

Maybe miracles happen, after all.

_...You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe, you belong with me..._

**Well, there you go. Please let me know what you think of the story. It's my first major Bloom and Sky one, so on the off-chance I do another one, I'll be better at it. Thanks you guys, and Happy New Year!**

**ember**


End file.
